ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: The Long Halloween (2019)
Batman: the Long Halloween is the second of 4 films, leading up to the events of Man Of Steel 2. the Premise is Based on the Long Halloween Storyline. Plot: At a wedding in June, Gotham City mob boss Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot tries to pressure Bruce Wayne to help with laundering money, and Bruce refuses. Bruce begins to leave the party with Selina Kyle, but they find Gotham District Attorney Harvey Dent, who has been beaten by some of the Penguin mob. After helping him, Bruce decides to leave alone. As Batman, Bruce enters Oswald's penthouse to investigate. He encounters Catwoman, who flees from him. Batman ends the pursuit to answer a Bat-signal. Dent and police Captain Jim Gordon have called him, and the three enter a pact to end Cobblepot's reign by bending the rules if necessary, but never breaking them. Later, at a meeting of the board of Gotham City Bank, Bruce opposes the position of the other members in favor of accepting Cobblepot's money. When he proves unable to sway them, Batman pays a visit to Richard Daniel, the bank president, warning him to keep the Penguin money out. Daniel subsequently resigns from his position and Bruce steps in. In August, Cobblepot orders his nephew Johnny Viti to take care of the problem. In September, Johnny kills Daniel, gunning him down as he steps out of a theatre. On Halloween, Johnny Viti is shot twice in the head by an unknown assailant while taking a bath. The perpetrator leaves behind the murder weapon, a .22 caliber pistol with the nipple of a baby bottle used as a crude silencer, as well as a jack-o-lantern. That night Dent, Gordon and Batman discuss the murder, and Dent says he does not care about the death of a mafia hit man. Batman notices that Catwoman is eavesdropping, and she offers to help Batman hit the Penguin where it hurts the most: his money. Catwoman's information leads Batman and Dent to a warehouse where the Penguin has stockpiled over $20 million in paper cash. They together set fire to the warehouse and destroy the money. Dent returns home and a bomb detonates, and the D.A. and his wife Gilda survive. For months afterward, on certain holidays, the "Holiday killer" continues murdering members of the Cobblepot crime family, including all of the Sullivan family and Rupert Thorne. On new years eve, Batman is forced to put his investigation on holiday on hold when the Joker threatens Gotham when he tries to spread his lethal gas on Gotham square. Batman stops him, but Joker tells him that he needs to find out who holiday is, or he'll kill more people. Later that night, just before midnight, Joker meets with the Penguin, who asks Joker if the attack was a success, revealing that they were working together to throw batman off. Alberto Falcone is then shot by Holiday and falls overboard. On Valentine's day, Penguin hires a botanist named Pamela Isley, known as Poison Ivy, who has a strange ability to control plant growth, seduce men, and control minds with plant-based weapons. Isley finds Bruce and Selina on Valentine's Day, and "accidentally" scratches Bruce with her mind-control plant thorn. Bruce is put under a spell (later broken by Catwoman) and makes the bank statement allowing Cobblepot to launder money with Bruce's account. Batman tracks the Riddler, a new ex-police thief who riddles Batman to him. Holiday let Riddler live on April Fool’s Day. The Riddler explains that Cobblepot hired him to find out who Holiday was but kicked him out when the solutions he gave were less than satisfactory. Batman suspects that the Riddler was left alive to spread that the Penguin was looking for Holiday. On Mother's Day, The Penguin unleashes an ex-doctor named Jonathan Crane, possessed by his own mind control gas that he uses to manipulate fear (scarecrow), who tries to poison Gotham with the gas before being apprehended. Unfortunately, Batman is dosed with scarecrow's fear gas, and it's side effects affect Batman the rest of the night. With Dent's investigation into Bruce Wayne coming to a head when Bruce is arrested on Mother's Day. Thomas Wayne once saved Oswald's life after he was shot, and Dent has concluded that a connection exists between the sons. However, the subsequent trial on Father's Day turns in Bruce's favor after Alfred embarrasses the prosecution by testifying that Thomas Wayne's original report of the shooting never came to light due to the city's long history of police corruption. Later, Cobblepot and Sionis think of a plan to get rid of Harvey Dent, whom is believed to be the holiday killer, that "doesn't involve freaks". On August, Cobblepot's birthday, Roman Sionis is going to trial to testify against him. Before going to the stand, Fields hands him a bottle of acid that appears to be heartburn medicine. During questioning, Sionis hurls the acid at Dent, hideously disfiguring half of his face. Dent is rushed to the hospital, where he stabs a doctor and escapes. On Labor Day, Dent has been hiding in Gotham’s sewers for a month. He crosses paths with Killer croc, who attacks him. Dent is able to calm him. Gordon, meanwhile, has come to the conclusion that Dent is Holiday. Batman refuses to acknowledge it, but Gordon demands to hear the truth from Dent himself. Batman questions Cobblepot about Dent's location. The Penguin accuses Batman of knowing that Dent was Holiday but standing aside. Batman then seeks out Catwoman, demanding to know why she is so interested in Cobblepot. She refuses to answer, and runs away. Later that week, Gordon, at Batman’s request, moves Sionis to a new cell. Holiday surfaces to shoot Roman twice in the head during the prisoner transfer, and his bodyguard several times in the chest. Holiday turns his gun on Gordon, who discovers Holiday's true identity is Alberto Falcone. The bodyguard, who was really Batman, beats Falcone so severely it almost kills him, but Gordon stops him. Alberto is placed under arrest and jailed. On Halloween, all of the Arkham inmates are released by Dent, with help from killer croc, based on the flip of a coin. Cobblepot and his daughter Sofia are ambushed in their penthouse by the escapees (including Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Joker, Riddler, and Killer Croc), Dent (who has now become Two-Face) and Catwoman. Batman intervenes, but is unable to stop Two-Face from murdering Penguin. During the following scuffle, Sofia is shot and falls out a window. Two-Face escapes and kills his former assistant Fields for helping Sionis scar him. Later, Two-Face turns himself in to Gordon and Batman. As he is cuffed, he tells them there were "two" Holiday killers. Later, it is revealed that Harvey's wife, Gilda, was the Holiday killer, and Dent was the one who shot Alberto, who confessed to all the crimes after killing Roman Sionis. Category:Movies